Spider Academy/First Day
First Day is the first issue of Spider Academy. Transcript It begins with Sonan carrying his bags as he arrives at Spider Academy where he sees several other young people carrying bags as well. *'Sonan:' There it is... Spider Academy... kinda hard to believe I'm actually here! He walks inside the building. *'Sonan:' Okay, now which way do I go... He notices a girl texting on her phone and walks over to her. *'Sonan:' Excuse me, which way is class? *'Claudia:' Like, I dunno. *'Sonan:' It'll probably make us look bad if we show up late on the first day so we should go look for someone who knows. Do you have any ideas on who knows? *'Claudia:' What class you heading to? *'Sonan:' I don't recall her full name, but I know her surname is Watson. I think. *'Claudia:' Oh, Miss Watson's class? that's on the 5th floor. Or 6th. Definitely one of the low floors. *'Sonan:' Thanks, miss... *'Claudia:' Claudia. *'Sonan:' Claudia. So, uh, who do you have? *'Claudia:' I'm heading to her class as well. *'Sonan:' Oh, convenient. Let's head then. They do. At the teachers' lounge, MJ is worried about her first class while Gwen is eating a sandwich. *'MJ:' I'm nervous, Gwennie. What if they don't like me? What if I mess up? What if they don't think I'm pretty? *'Gwen:' You're freakin' Mary Jane Watson, none of that's an issue. Seriously, Red, what did you drink this morning to be like that? *'MJ:' Energy drinks? *'Gwen:' Drinks... plural... yeah, that definitely explains it... you know how much caffeine they put in those? *'MJ:' No. *'Gwen:' A lot. A whole lot. How many did you have? *'MJ:' Two-teen. *'Gwen:' You mean twelve? *'MJ:' Yeah. *'Gwen:' ...Go to class, MJ. It is the only thing we can do. I wonder how is Peter attracted to you... *'MJ:' Maybe the same reason we were attracted to him as well. Nerds are cute. So are redheads. *'Gwen:' You know, usually it's the students who run late for class... *'MJ:' Oh right. (notices) Shoot, I'm late! She quickly rushes to class, bursting through the door and gasping for air. *'MJ:' Hi class! I'm Mary Jane Watson, now everyone say your names one after the other! Or something like that, I don't know! *'Harriet:' Have you ever taught a class before? *'MJ:' Nope, I'm pretty much winging it! So do whatever you want to introduce you guys. *'Sonan:' ...Well, I'm Sonan. I am from Russia. *'Chuck:' They call me... Charles Moore. Chuck pulls a rose from seemingly nowhere and smells it before putting it behind Harriet's ear. *'Harriet:' Harriet Garcia. I'm, uh... currently a little confused... *'Seán:' Seán "Party King" McDonald. *'Claudia:' My name's Claudia. She goes back to texting on her phone. *'Katie:' Katie. No last name, just Katie. *'Claudia:' Weird. *'Katie:' It makes sense if you know me. *'Claudia:' Then tell us. *'Katie:' Long story. Involves cloning and mad scientists. *'Chuck:' Wow. *'Harriet: '''Can I see your stomach? *'Chuck:' Mine? *'Harriet:' Hers. *'Katie:' Uh... *'Harriet:' I have a theory I would like to test. *'Katie:' Okay... Katie stands up and lifts her shirt up to her navel. *'Harriet:' You have a bellybutton? crap, there goes that idea for how to tell a clone from the original... *'Katie:' Umm, okay? *'Seán:' ...Well, that was weird. *'MJ:' Very... So I guess you guys met each other? *'Sonan:' I met Claudia but I didn't know who anyone else was. I guess it's nice to find out their names. I'll probably forget them, but still. It was fun, I guess. *'Seán:' Not much of a talker, are ya? *'Sonan:' Me? *'Seán:' No, the Easter Bunny. *'Chuck:' I have a very important question, Miss Watson. Are there any other pretty girls going to this school? they're my entire reason for coming here. Chuck begins playing with Harriet's hair. *'Chuck:' Though if these are all the pretty girls in school, I'll still be more than satisfied. *'Harriet:' Touch me again and I will scream 'til the police come... Chuck steps away from Harriet and goes stiff as a board. *'MJ:' Should I teach now? *'Katie:' Are you a teacher? *'MJ:' (sarcastically) No, I'm the Queen of England. (realistic) Of course I am. *'Katie:' Then teach, big chungus. *'MJ: Now, I- *'''Seán: When do we get to meet Spider-Man? *'Chuck:' I've been wondering that too. Also, when do we get our hero names? *'MJ:' This is saving citizens class not ask questions I don't know the answer to class. *'Sonan:' Why do we need to learn about that? *'MJ:' What do you mean? *'Sonan:' It seems this class is under the assumption that a person's natural instincts are not to save a person they see in danger or that a person must be taught how to save someone, but any hero who doesn't have the word "anti" before "hero" cares about human life and will do everything to protect it, and more than likely the other classes on how to use our abilities, defeat villains, so on and so forth will already teach us ways to protect the innocent without the teachers even realizing. So I ask again, why do we need a class to teach us how to save people? *'MJ:' Wow, that was a long sentence... and because Peter said it was a good idea. *'Sonan:' Hm. Who's Peter? *'MJ:' Spider-Man. *'Harriet:' Wait, Peter... Parker? The photographer? *'MJ:' Yep. *'Harriet:' ...I don't believe you. *'Sonan:' Well, I have to admit, it is the perfect cover. I mean, how could he be Spider-Man if he's always taking pictures of him after all. I mean he could always do a selfie or something. *'MJ:' Three... two... one... The bell rings. *'MJ:' Congratulations everyone... you wasted the entire class... They leave as comic ends. Category:Transcripts